How I became an avox
by livaelinfireheart
Summary: This is the story of Lavinia and Adam. How she became an avox and how she lost him.


**I'm a newbie at this. ^^ Please no haters.**

"Adam!" I screamed awake.

It's been one day since we escaped from the Capital. But it feels like it's been a year. Time seems to expand when you're on the run. I kept thinking that they'll come for us. Every minute and every hour I kept staring behind us expecting them to show up. Them, the peacekeepers. They haunted my every thought.

"Lavinia, I'm here." Adam's low and rich voice calmed me. "Bad dream?" He asked gently.  
"They got you, Adam. They caught you and I'm just so scared." I gripped his hand tightly and squeezed. "It's ok," Adam said. "They didn't get me, I'm still here."

I tried to smile but it turned to a grimace. "We have to go." Adam said. "We have to keep moving." He helped me up from our "bed" under a big palm tree. We spend the night there and my back ached from the hard ground.

The woods was still asleep. It was quiet. The soft grass didn't seem to notice as we ran across them. Adam was just about to say something when it happened. A hovercraft appeared out of nowhere. One second it wasn't there but the next it was. Hovering above the clouds like a bird of death. It was, to me, a bird of death. If we were caught we will be dead.

"RUN!" Adam yelled. He pushed me and together we ran. There was only one thought inside my head.

Adam.

He has to be safe. he cannot die. I have to keep my Adam safe. He's the only one that I've got left.

The hovercraft seems to be above us wherever we run. It doesn't even seem to move. Adam's grip on my hand was sweaty and hot. There was someone in the distance. A boy and a girl. Were they fugitives too? Were they running from the Capitol? I wanted so badly to run to them and ask them for help but Adam's scream cut me off.

"Watch out!" He yelled and tried to push me aside but he slipped. His feet gave under him and he fell to the ground with a thump. I wanted to go after him and help him but a huge net fell from the hovercraft and isolated me from the world. It seem to be alive and it caught me. As if it was mocking me it lifted me off from the ground towards the hovercraft. Towards death.

"No!" I yelled and kicked the net. It did nothing. "Adam!" I tried to reach towards him but the net won't let me.

What happened next was so sudden and abrupt it choked me. A spear was shot from the hovercraft and it buried itself in Adam's chest. For a second there I thought it was just another dream but it wasn't, it was real.

"Lavinia." Adam looked up at me with hopeless eyes. Blood rushed to his mouth and he tried to pull the spear out but couldn't. "It's going to be okay, Lav. Stay strong."

Those were his last words.

"Adam! No!" I screamed with all my might. I can't believe it. My Adam was dead. No, he can't be. My breath quickened and tears filled my eyes. It was that second that horror and fear consumed me. So much that I thought that my world would shrivel and end. Because surely it can't keep going on after this. I wanted to shrink myself in to the universe and I wanted to sink down beside Adam and die with him.

But I can't. The hovercraft lifted Adam's bloody body from the ground and into it's belly. I was pulled into it as well. I was in a huge room with nothing. Nothing. That's what I was without Adam. Nothing.

Hands grabbed me and hauled me up. I can't see or hear anything. All that I could think of was that Adam was dead. The boy that I loved and cherished was dead. And they killed him.

They as in the people holding me right now. I lashed out at them before I even realized what I was doing. Not one of my fists made contact as a sharp needle was pushed into my arm. My strength was sucked out of me and my legs gave way beneath me.

I fell into oblivion.

The next thing I knew was that I was in a bed. A hard bunk that offered no comfort. And my mouth hurts. Something was missing inside it. I tried to open it but it seemed to be glued together. Then it dawned on me. They cut out my tongue. I was an avox. Then I remembered Adam. Pain rushed over me again and I hugged my legs close and cried myself empty.

It's been three days since my recapture. I became numb to my surroundings. At first, I had tried to end my own life but it's not what Adam would have wanted. Stay strong. He said to would have stayed strong for me. It wasn't that weird being not able to talk. I have nothing to say anyways.

It was morning of my fourth day. I had been instructed to take care of one of the tributes from district 12. I recognised her immediately. She was the girl I saw in the woods. Katniss Everdeen, I heard them call her. I liked her, she was a prisoner here. Just like me. We were all prisoners of the Capital. And one day we will escape. We will defeat them. They will pay for what they did to Adam.


End file.
